To attract slot machine players, many casinos offer patrons bingo games which are conducted in a segregated bingo room. The bingo rooms occupy expensive casino floor space and are labor-intensive. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide gaming machine players with accommodations for playing live bingo games while they also play gaming machines on the main casino floor. In this manner, the casino continues to generate gaming machine revenue while players play the live bingo games.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop a gaming machine including a foldable utility shelf to accommodate bingo cards and related paraphernalia.